An Introduction to the Mating Habits of Koalas
by DEFWUMF
Summary: Crack fic. During a stroll in the Aussie bush, Hitler learns a thing or two about Koala mating habits...


An Introduction to the Mating Habits of Koalas

The year was 2585, Hitler had been brought back to life and taken over the world. Back in the day, Hitler hadn't thought much of the young nation of Australia, but now that he was back, he wanted to check out the new addition to his empire. Hitler thought that Australia was pretty great, it had nice beaches, some trees, and some really interesting wild life. Not a moment after the thought of Australia's unique wild life crossed his mind, from the tree tops dropped a small mass of grey fur, a koala.

"The fuck you doing under my tree, cunt?" Inquired the koala. Hitler was outraged by the koala's claim that it owned the tree when it was clearly expressed in his victory speech that Hitler now owned everything on Earth.

"I think you will find that this tree belongs to me, you pathetic little creature, don't you know who I am? I am Adolf Hitler, and I will not allow you to speak to me in such a manner, or else I will kill you myself!" Hitler replied with as much venom in his German accent as he could manage, the koala was a little shocked by this statement, and a little pissed off.

"Oi cunt, you listen here, I'll fuck you up mate, I will FUCK you up! Nobody fucks with me mate, they call me Zac the sick-cunt for a reason." And with that, the koala launched himself at Hitler, completely catching him off guard, they tumbled to the ground as Zac tore the clothes from Hitler's body with his koala claws. Now completely nude, Hitler was beginning to wonder what Zac's intentions were, the koala flipped the fuhrer over, exposing his bare ass to the world. "You ready cunt? I'm gonna show you MY tree; bite the ground, I'm going in dry," Hitler was not prepared for what happened next, in one swift movement Zac whipped out his throbbing meat wand and lined it up with Hitler's anus. Frozen in fear, Hitler was helpless as the 30cm cum cannon met his anal fortress, pressing against the hole to determine location before trusting in with enough force to bury the first 10cm of meat snake in Hitler's unprepared ass hole. Hitler screamed like a little jewish girl in the ovens, the abuse of his anus paused for a second, seeing his chance at escape, Hitler flailed in an attempt to stand, only increasing the pain felt in his bleeding rectum; Zac pulled back slightly before slamming into Hitler again, the blood and faeces acting as a makeshift lubricant, allowing Hitler to take the rest of Zac's mammoth cock.  
The feel of Hitler's tight cavern moulding itself around his girth gave Zac the sort of pleasure that can only be found when sodomising and unwilling man, he lingered for a moment, revelling in the sensation of having fully penetrated Hitler, before he drew himself back in order to begin thrusting. After the initial pain passed, Hitler began to feel the pleasure of having another man's cock up his ass, growing hard as blood rushed to his meagre prick, Hitler tried to hide his arousal in humiliation by covering it with his hand, but then decided that he might as well get as much pleasure out of this as possible and began pumping his own shaft while the brutal attack on his ass continued. Pleasure skyrocketed for Hitler every time Zac hit his prostate with his violent fucking, building up to the most intense orgasm of his life, the thrusting continued and Hitler's hand moved to match the pace until finally he could take is no more and Hitler came so hard that instead of semen, his cock spewed the ashes of little girls that he had killed and fucked before their bodies were burnt. As Hitler's orgasm tore through his body, Zac felt himself arriving at his climax too, tension built up inside him as he pounded needily into Hitler's quivering anus. Finally the dam broke and Zac poured his marsupial seed into Hitler, filling him with hot koala spunk which leaked out around Zac's softening meter long king kong dong. Unfortunately, due to the intense stretching of his anus and the massive girth of the koala's cock, Hitler's abused bowels could no longer support themselves and were pulled out backwards through his ass hole as Zac pulled out.

"Holy Satan's testicles! What is wrong with my ass?" Cried Hitler as he felt his insides being yanked through his anus.

"That's prolapse, cunt, now fuck off or I'll fuck your throat too." A little scared of what that monster cock would do to his oesophagus, Hitler scurried away as fast as he could with his aching ass hole and distended bowels, all the while wondering if he would ever find a man who could match up to the koala that anally raped him.

But there was just one thing Hitler was unaware of until the aftermath of his earth shattering orgasm; the koala was his uncle.


End file.
